Night of The Hunter
by Aphrodite's Aethist
Summary: What happens when you finally realize all those harbored feelings of guilt, you carried is only a misplayed emotion? What do you do when you realize you've fallen in love with your Senior Partner? You get two, pair of lovesick agents, meddling teammates that can toss you totally off kilter. Add two assassins, and you get a Romance that will KILL you... Pun-unintended of course


**Dear Readers; This is to get over my major writer's block. I'm not sure this is a one-shot or if I will make it Large. Most of my readers probably have already figured this out. I write Novel-long stories.**

**Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments**

* * *

**SUMMARY**:

What happens when you finally realize all those harbored feelings of guilt, you carried is only a misplayed emotion?

What do you do when you realize you've fallen in love with your Senior Partner?

You get two, pair of lovesick agents, meddling teammates that can toss you totally off kilter. Add two assassins, and you get a Romance that will KILL you... Pun-unintended of course (and a Good Liar)

In short you get hunted, by a few hunters, because what makes you look sexy as all hell? Unrequited Love... that's being reciprocated and you have no idea about it, or well simply _still_ can't figure that part out... Well it's **the Night of The Hunter**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SKYDANCE PRODUCTIONS, BAD ROBOT PRODUCTIONS, TC PRODUCTIONS, FILMWORKS, STILLKING PRODUCTIONS STUDIOS, PARAMOUNT PICTURES, AND ANDRE NEMEC AND JOSH APPELBAUM, AND BRUCE GELLER.

THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**WARNING: This Story is for a mature audience. Rating is ****M**

* * *

**Please Note:**

**This story takes place ONE whole year after the events in Ghost Protocol.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Whispers in The Night_

* * *

**William **looked up as Jane sat down beside him; he released the recoil on his semi automatic pistol and reached for the gun oil, only to find Jane handing it to him, their hands brushed idly. Will pulled his hand back, and smiled awkwardly. Benji grinned at him, and "You two make a lovely couple", he teased.

Jane snorted, "_You_, shut up", she tossed back affectionately, as she put her head on Will's shoulder, "What was that back there? I almost lost a hand there", she cringed and sighed happily as, Will pat her head in a soft comforting way, as Benji flushed horribly and started sputtering awkwardly.

"That – I wasn't, I'm sorry", he mumbled.

Jane sighed, "Ah its cool, at least I'm real glad Will and Ethan jumped out of _thin air_—", she laughed at the actuality of that fact, "—and kicked that guy's ass", and then she shuddered as she recalled the unfortunate circumstance, when she'd jumped after their drug peddler, only to quite humorlessly get tangled in an odd combination of ribbons, balloons and ropes.

**X**

* * *

Having run after the man, in a seriously crowded throng of people, as they trekked him through the Russian fair, she'd stumbled and before she could regain her balance, she'd been shoved into an alley.

The man had twisted her arm, and proceeded to cut her, her shrieks had been drowned by the people singing and dancing down the street, as she tried and failed valiantly to struggle out of his grasp.

Thankfully Will had jumped from a window, and tackled the man, as Ethan had bandaged her arms, catching as she fell backwards. Keeping her safe as glass rained down, over them. Stem the blood flow, he'd left himself vulnerable to attacks and had noticed the man push William away and aim a gun straight at Ethan's back,

"_Ethan!"_

Jane had barely understood who'd yelled the senior agent's name, her or Brandt, as the man cocked the gun. Too woozy to notice anything in detail, struggling to breathe through the intense pain, almost as if she was watching from a distant plane, she blinked as William lunged at Ethan blocking both Ethan and Jane as he took a bullet, straight to his right shoulder, and ducked down and kicked the man's gun away, spiraling in a way that his blood spattered against Ethan's face.

Jane watched as Ethan hissed in shock an awed look on Ethan's face as William killed the peddler even as blood poured free, the startled glance as William knelt down and lifted Jane in a cradle, and held her close to his heart.

Whispering assurances and promising her safety.

The jealousy that briefly flitted across the senior agent's features, quickly masked as William turned to Ethan and asked if he was hurt, was replaced with a worried look as he helped to rush Jane to a medic.

Ethan had not noticed William's relieved breath, had not felt his grip tighten on Jane, almost as if forcing himself not to reach out.

Had not felt the tremor of pain that shot through William even as he joked about dodging bullets, had not felt the shiver as Ethan clasped a hand on in his uninjured shoulder, had not seen the wince barely tamped down, as he smiled at Ethan's obvious flirting with the nurse, Jane had watched through her lashes at the pain and fear that came with only barely realizing that Ethan had dodged death one more time.

Jane had watched silently as William masked all his emotions and tucked it away, as Ethan shot him a blinding smile. She had felt the single tear drop, on her heart, as Will turned away; she had felt his ache all the way to her core.

Just before the darkness took hold, and dragged her into oblivion.

**X**

* * *

Will shrugged, "I reckon its cause you jinxed us", he pointed out. Jane looked at Benji and the tech-analyst shot her and equally confused look.

"Say what now?" he asked.

Will smirked; "It can't be any more — rougher than this one? It's not a …. Bomb. Is it?" he parroted. Jane stifled her giggles as Benji recognized the words.

"Wha—I … Oi!" he argued weakly. "Shut up", he mumbled.

Jane snorted as she nodded, and "It's the truth", she pointed out.

Benji smirked, "Well hey it wasn't a bomb!" he defended.

Will and Jane snorted as they laughed at the Englishman's shoddy defense.

Benji spluttered weakly, as Will reassembled the gun, and cocked it, pushing the switch on safety after Benji waved his hands about.

Will carefully set the gun under his pillow, and let rest his back against the bed's frame.

The move may have been casual, but his features contorted in pain, and he hissed. Ethan looked up from the laptop and watched the three members of his team.

Jane knelt in front of him, "Breathe William", she whispered softly.

Benji stood up to assist her, handing William a glass of cool water. Ethan smiled at Benji's puppy dog look.

"That's enough. Will you need some sleep, Jane you too? Benji and I will keep first watch, come on Jane; let's get you to bed", he smiled and lifted her up.

Jane protested, and Ethan sighed, "Even if you don't want to, at least let him, his already in Lala land", Ethan pointed out. Will sighed in his sleep.

"Well … Wow, that was fast", Jane murmured.

Ethan handed Jane to Benji wordlessly, and pulled the coverlet and duvet up to Will's shoulders.

Benji quietly shuffled a startled Jane to her room, the last glimpse she had, was of Ethan tracing Will's features, and murmuring something low enough for the other two agents to not pick up on.

**XX**

* * *

Benji sighed, "God I wish they'd just tell each other that they love each other, all this drama is killing me", he groaned, as he walked Jane to her room, the agent having demanded to be put down.

"I can walk on my own", she grumbled annoyingly.

Jane shot him a thoroughly startled look, "You know William has feelings for Ethan?" she asked bewildered.

Benji scowled, "I'm British Not Blind", he muttered snappishly.

He pointedly did not mention Ethan's feeling being reciprocated.

Jane apologized and sighed, "How long have you known?" she asked after awhile.

Benji gently laid her on her bed, after catching her when she stumbled.

"To be so bloody stubborn, and so beautiful!" he teased.

And began equally patiently tucking her in, "Oh Gods…. Too long … Months, to be exact 6 months, ever since our last mission, do you remember that Spanish Mafia thing?" At her nod he continued, "Well, that bullet Will took, that was aimed at Ethan—", he pointed out, and she nodded, aware of the incident.

"—that bullet would have easily been dodged, if Ethan ducked and –come on—we all know that could have been avoided easily", he repeated.

Jane hummed in acknowledgement as she recalled their place settings, "Hey! You're right", she said.

Benji nodded, "Then there were the fights, Will has always ended up either, getting stabbed, shot, tortured and in general, put through hell, whenever Ethan was the target. I know I called him _the helper_, but Dear Gods!" he cried out, and fell to his knees besides her bed.

He mumbled mostly to himself, about something, that Jane couldn't quite decipher.

"There's _helping_ and then there's just plain defending and protecting, without actually thinking!" he pointed out. "Dammit all to hell, I don't know how much my heart can take", he muttered.

Jane blinked, "You're worried about Will?" she asked.

"I'm worried about the both of them, Jane!" he ended up yelling.

Jane stared at him in shock, she never actually seen him that freaked out ever, and this was Benji, he was always freaked out.

"There's a _**bromance**_ and then there's, plain traditional, I'm in love with you, can't live without you, _**romance**_. I think this one's the latter", he drawled sarcastically. Jane raised a brow, in amusement.

"And Honestly I worry, what in God's name, are we supposed to do? I honestly don't think we were made to be witness, and not do anything", he cried weakly, head bowed.

"Then we bring them together", she said.

Benji stared at her, "Yes, because that so easy!" he muttered

"The easiest way to do so is make 'em Jealous", Jane interjected, already planning three steps ahead.

"Oh. You've got that scary look on your face. I'm starting to get goose-bumps", he shivered.

Silence descended into the room, as Jane silently formulated a plan, and Benji walked out of the room only to return twenty minutes later with his beddings, making the bed on the floor, he sat lay down in silence, almost drifting off.

As Benji contemplated falling asleep completely, Jane spoke up.

"Remember Adrian's twins?" she asked.

Benji's eyes widened in half shock half amazement. "Oh God, you wouldn't?!" he half asked half exclaimed sitting up and staring at her in awe.

Jane smirked, "Oh come now Benji, don't you know me?" she asked.

Benji swallowed, "That is—how in God's Green Earth are you going to convince Ethan to let _them_ on board, we're still on a mission here?!" he pointed out.

"Oh leave that to me, I've already planned everything out. Ethan won't mind. Trust me", she said. The way she spoke worried Benji, and he sighed weakly.

"You're pissed _at_ Ethan, why?" he asked.

Jane sighed, "I don't know, it's like Will's my little brother and it feels like Ethan's hurting him. I know he lost his wife, but don't you think it's time he moved on? They could never have been safe, as long as they were together, but this, this is perfect. And they're so similar it's almost freaky", she said.

"Well, we're in consensus then", Benji said.

Jane turned to him, blinking in shock, "Wait, you're against Ethan too?" she asked.

"No, I mean, well when you put it like that—I'm not _against_ him, I just think that it's about time he man up, you know!" the British agent argued.

"And you're not thinking Will should man up!" she asked.

Benji shook his head, "You can ask him to do that. He carried a lot of guilt, before meeting Ethan; he's only just begun to forgive for it. And it puts a complex into it, when he realizes he's falling for his senior agent. Will's loyal, he would never compromise Ethan's safety by confessing he cares more than what's there. What happens when you finally realize all those harbored feelings of guilt, you carried is only a misplayed emotion? What do you do when you realize you've fallen in love with your Senior Partner?" he asked.

Jane sat up, "You get two pairs of lovesick agents, meddling teammates that can toss you totally off kilter. Add two assassins, and you get a Romance that will KILL you... Pun-unintended of course", she snickered.

Benji rolled his eyes heavenward, "That was entirely in bad taste", he muttered.

Jane flicked him a muted glared and then laughed, "Okay, yes alright", she snickered, and "That actually was a horrible joke", she admitted between constant giggles.

"Well at least we know now, thank you", he teased.

Jane threw her pillow at Benji's head, "Oi!" the British agent cried out petulantly pouting.

"Tomorrow, we will have a new day", she said.

"You're making that scary face again", Benji grumbled.

Jane snorted, "Goodnight Benji", she laughed.

Benji chuckled weakly, "Goodnight Jane; My Evil Temptress", he said.

Jane sighed, as she burrowed under the covers, "If nothing else, it's bound to be an interesting next few days", she said.

"We'd have to debrief the twins", he muttered as he also pulled the blanket over his head. Winter in Russia was a nightmare.

"True, we'll take care of it", she muttered half asleep. Benji nodded and the fell asleep as well, his last thought as his eyes closed was hope for Ethan and William.

**La Nuit du Chasseur…**

**XXXXXX  
**


End file.
